User talk:Legodude760/Archive2
Talk here! Archives (1-50) New Page Hey, it's me again. Sorry I haven't talked-or texted to you lately. I've been really busy. I had an idea, we should use a section on this page for voting admins. I say we should put ToaAuserv on the polls. I don't want to put myself on there because I've only edited one page. I also have a new sig, featuring the Dark Mark from Harry Potter. I really like Harry Potter. I even have the seventh book. I can't wait to see who dies at the very end. Even though that sounds like I want them to die, I don't. I'm curious. I'm going to try to put my new creation on my page. It's completely silver-and a little balck and red on his back. He has a sonic club and a grappeling blaster!!! I made him custom claw feet. I am moving to a different school this year, so I'm kinda sad. I went to school with all my freinds for five years. I feel like crying. Oh, and I'm going to try to put something on my sig to see my contribs.I got a new sig because the other wouldn't work.:-Heartless Riku 19:46, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :It's Ok that you haven't talked to me. Don't worry. I was wonder if we should put a page like that too. I like Harry Potter too! No spoilers please though :). Holy cow! That Toa of yours sounds like...I dunno! I haven't seen him yet, he sounds real cool though. I moved to a different school last year, and I turned out Ok. Don't worry. I was with my friends for a long time too. But they all moved the same year I did,so,I wasn't realy sad. You could still call your friends. As for the contribs,just type this: .- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:44, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh,and by the way? Could you please not erase everything in the Sandbox? Just type your stuff, and hit Show Preview,it won't save,and you'll see what it looks like.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I won't. Thanks for telling me that. Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell you what happens in the seventh book or anything. Do you have an I-Pod? I have a Shuffle. I got a speaker system yesterday at Target for only $9.99!!! This is kind of personal, but could I exchange phone numbers with you? Ya know we could call each other and see what we what sound like in person and talk!!!! But if it has to do with not letting that that info out, I'm cool. Oh, and I'll try to upload one today, I was very, very busy yesterday. I was shopping for school clothes. Bleh!! But I'm glad I have a new messenger bag backpack! They're very popular here. P.S. Thanks for that hmlt!! P.S.S I didn't know I was erasing everything. I was just "experimenting" with sigs and stuff. P.S.S.S Sorry about the p.s's-Heartless Riku 12:56, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't have an i-pod. I think we would have to pay if we were going to talk across countrys. I hate shopping for clothes too.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:07, 2 August 2007 (UTC) No, see I can call you from here because we use a cell phone, not a house phone. The person calling has to pay, not the person answering. We don't pay long-distance because a cell phone fee is how many minutes you talk payed at the end of the month. My parents don't care howl ong I talk. I've talked for hours before and they don't care. You should save up and get an i-pod, they're awesome! I'm saving to get a nintendo DS. they are very expensive.-Heartless Riku 17:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, have you noticed how hard it is to shoot a squid?! That's hard!! They always shoot down! Uhhh!-Heartless Riku 17:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, I just asked my dad about the phone, and he said I can't because there could be anyone out there wanting to hurt us, but I completely trust you. Don't get me wrong. You know what I mean. They just want to protect us.And could you please give the code for uploading an imge on my page? I forgot. -Heartless Riku 17:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I have a DS,they're awsome! Squid stink...:(.I It's OK that you can't phone but,but you shouldn't completely trust people you haven't met.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:01, 2 August 2007 (UTC) BTW,you can trust me though ;). Sorry, I just felt like I could trust you since we're friends and all. I still do, but you make a good point. Hey, have you noticed that you get that feeling like you can't wait to see what the other person says on here? I do! I always look for to talking to you! Squid stink totally! I want a cordak blaster!!! Say, have you noticed that the lego message boards are so strict? My favorite topic on there is about how bad the squid are! :-) LOL I want a DS so bad!!! My dad say hey! What's you're latest creation? I bet it's awesome! I bet if we ever met we would go everywhere together. I saw Daiku's page, and I think you should change those point things to like: 1, 1.5, 2, 2.5 and so on. All my freinds have ds,s but never let me paly them for some reason, in fact when they're palying them they don't let anybody have them. Rediculus.-Heartless Riku 21:59, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I do feel that way! Cordak sound cool. I left Lego.com because they would never let me post anything. I don't know if we should put decimals on that. They won't let you play? Well that stinks.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:15, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey sorry if I'm dissapointing you, but I'm changing my bionicle. But I assure you, it's a WHOLE lot cooler! I don't go to lego anymore except for ordering stuff. Do you like that show "Hannah Montana"? I don't, it's to girly. I like the suite life of Zack and Cody. Hey, try out Brickshelf Gallery.com IT'S AWESOME!!! I'm going to put Zygalx type legs on it. I like the jaw on him. It's cool. What's the code for putting an image on a page? I forgot. And I accidently erased it on my talk page. Oh, and sorry about wishing you a 4'th of July, I forgot you don't celebrate it. It's for gaining freedom in our country in the war.-Heartless Riku 23:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh well,if it's cooler I'm ok. Me niether. That show=doofus:). It's sounds cool! Here's the code. It's ok that you wished me that. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:44, 2 August 2007 (UTC) HEY! It turns out that I was thinking and built Zyglak's head, then I thought that the head would make a good fish with the jaws spread out and I put a Blunt launcher on it's back! I'll make the way it was. Yeah thanks for the code, either tonight or tomorrow I'll get a picture on my page. Hannah "Dork-tana"! That show is useless. I only watch it if it's a televised emergency(there's nothing on any channel that's good). I can put the fish on his back!-Heartless Riku 00:33, 3 August 2007 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!Lookb at my page in the next 30min. And there it is!!!!!-Heartless Riku 00:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :ok!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:56, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Pretty new image. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:13, 3 August 2007 (UTC) COOL! He's much eviler. You're good at this stuff! My pictures are on there! What do you think?-Heartless Riku 01:16, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! He reminds me of Krakua! Whats the cords on his blaster arm for?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:20, 3 August 2007 (UTC) They give him the grappling ability, that's when you shoot it and it can come back if you pull it-Heartless Riku 01:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :It's really cool though!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it is pretty cool. I was shooting the trigger on the gun with the one on the fishes back and shooting the both simultaneously!-Heartless Riku 01:35, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, sorry if it didn't turn out the way ya wanted it to. It does kindof look like Krakua, even though it doesn't have a sonics element. The only thing sonic is it's staff. Did you know I'm writing a book? It's about this boy who knows magic and his family hates him, but eventually he runs away. I'm not finished yet. It's called The Treasure of Utimehxx! Let me try this out, a new sig. Featuring energy hound-Heartless Riku Shout! 14:31, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :He turned out cooler than Iimagined he would! You should get a job desigining Bionicles when you're older. The book sounds cool!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I'm actually aiming for a job at lego company when I'm older. I changed him, I took away the fish and added two blunt launchers on his shoulder. I'm trying to find instructions for a crossbow or bow and arrow that work for him. I'm going to mail my Ideas to lego, I got their address when I won a national contest in 2004. You're a really nice perason! I'm glad I have you to talk to! I'm also getting a cordak blaster tommorow! I found out how to shoot squid!!!! You just put the eyes in the 2 notches at the top of the end, make sure the side with 2 fins is sticking up, aim up, pull back and flick your wrist forward. Do the last to thing nearly at the same time. It shoots almost 10 feet!! What do think of my sig? Click on Shout! to see my talk page.-Heartless Riku Shout! 03:04, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,no links on your sig are working! Here,use this:-Heartless Riku Shout! . Hmmm,Squid still sound too complcated.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:25, 5 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. Try it now, and if shout! doesn't work, I'll just erase it. No biggie.-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:47, 5 August 2007 (UTC) I'm angry......I just think it's rediculus....I was supposed to get a cordak blaster today, but intsed I have to order one and pay more!!! Adn wait for it to come!!!!:-( :-( Let me see if those lego heads from lego message boards work here:* That should be a star. Eh.-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:56, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :YOU WERE! LIKE SWEETNESS! That would be cool if the lego heads worked. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:08, 5 August 2007 (UTC What do you mean by "YOU WERE! LIKE SWEETNESS!"? Me being angry? I'm confused by this. But I made a working bow and arrow! If you want instructions, I'll be more than happy to give them to you. It's A regular sized one compared to my bionicle. My grandma sewed me quiver for extra arrows!! :-) Those lego heads are usefull. I wish we could use them.-Heartless Riku Shout! 18:54, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Also I'm curious about this. Have you noticed that there is that weird mask on The Ultimate Dume? I wonder how you get it? It looks big. I've wanted it ever since I saw it on Brickshelf. I've see n lots of people with it. Eh.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:11, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I mean that is Sweet in a crazy sort-of-way. How would you give me instructions? What wierd mask?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:15, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Oh. I could give you instructions by typing a piece list and how to put it together, if want them I would enjoy giving them to to you. It's like a Triangular black mask, head piece thing. Go to Brickshelf and type in Makuta,mask,or darkness, or something like that.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:31, 5 August 2007 (UTC) That link is bad, and probably doesn't work. Look it up on the internet and type in these exact words: Ultimate Dume mask, All together. Click on the second picture. That's it. It's wierd.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:37, 5 August 2007 (UTC)